Revere Me
by Silly like a fool
Summary: Nobody has seen Piccolo in a long time, and in the years he is missing he stumbles through another way of life, living for destruction and relying on a pretense of ignorance. And his previous life seems obselete until it catches up with him. Some AU.
1. Stolen

First story...be gentle?

**Chapter one - Stolen**

Cool slate adorned the halls which heavy boots rapidly paced. At least it looked like slate; its actual origin was lost with the age of the vessel which housed it, most likely pillaged from some nameless region of the universe; ruthlessly massacred for its resources. Estranged images of such devastation decorated strong impermeable walls of metal, occasionally leaving space for doors simplistic in their design. Detail was evident in every crevice, intricate patterns laced the walls, illustrating pictures beyond beautiful. The deceptive decoration was dismissed by those who cared to notice it, representative of the ignorance of its viewers. Blue eyes, laden with guilt, chose to disregard the extraordinary art lining the passageway, and instead focused on events which happened in another place, another time. Regret sent icy spasms through his frame, revulsion filled his previously expressionless face and as he came to an abrupt halt before majestic doors, he blinked away the hatred from his eyes.

Red in colour, the doors provided contrast against the monotonous and repetitive greys which were evident on the walls and in the black of his uniform. He could see his reflection in the polished metal before him, and despite the blue vivid in his eyes, he sees the ebony they once were. His skin still possessed its unique jade quality, but lacked the pink which used to accompany it. In the crimson of the latticed metal, his slightly curled platinum hair adopted a pink hue, the reflection he decided, made him look sickly. After a few moments, his self-loathing reverie was interrupted by soft footfalls advancing from behind. Rounded dark eyes glanced at the taller man's reflection, even with his head turned up slightly his dark hair only reached the shoulder blades of his companion. His pale skin watered down the red in the door in his reflection, although the black of his hair was strong and never deviated from its obsidian pigment. Ryan's somewhat delicate hand reached towards the small electronic control box and pressed a blue card up against the screen. The doors groaned, then parted to expose a beautifully decorated room which boasted extravagance, and taking solemn steps, Piccolo mourned the loss of his simple, naturalistic home.

* * *

**Some time earlier**

* * *

The waterfall cascaded with elegance unique to its particular grace, but its existence was taken for granted by the man who hovered, cross-legged, close by. His contorted features betrayed any peace which was associated with meditation and with a short, sharp sigh his feet touched the floor. Gathering his thoughts, he neatly put them aside to contemplate another time. He stood straight, awaiting the arrival of his exuberant student in a few moments time. The boy landed softly, bouncing slightly which suggested that the smile spread across his face was one of happiness.

"Piccolo! I've nearly finished school! Can you believe it?"

There was no reply, and the boy merely sighed with practiced ease at his mentor's typical behaviour. For years Gohan had tried to force emotional responses out of his friend, and for years, he had failed. Recently however, Gohan had noticed a change in Piccolo; he was becoming more and more irritable. He looked for that absence of patience in green furrowed brows; it was obvious that Piccolo was already teetering towards a bad temper. With foresight, Gohan remained quiet for a time, simply perching on a rock at the water's edge and waited for his older friend to calm down.

He didn't want to tell the boy to leave, but he did not appreciate the company he brought and so simply ignored the young man's attempts at patience. As the minutes passed, he felt himself slip back into his subconscious as relentless memories plagued his waking and sleeping mind. He could not tear himself away from the snow his young eyes saw, and the person standing before his small frame. Her hair was long, and in his youthful opinion, it possessed an enigmatic quality. Her translucent complexion bathed in the mist and damp air that complemented her pale grey eyes. He remembered how surreal she seemed, how slim and tall her body appeared when swathed in its fitting cloak; adopting a kind of magic of which fantasy itself would be envious. His memory reached its climax at that point, and regardless of any amount of determination he could not recall what happened afterward. He dismissed his musings violently, and scorned at his obsession with them. He did not believe in the whimsical and wouldn't pursue what is most likely a dream that has become confused with reality.

Gohan glanced towards Piccolo and observed his closed eyes, he was tempted to hit the older man for his ignorance but a sound mind warned him against it. It would only anger the unforgiving creature, and his previously immature urge to tease his mentor were replaced by understanding. He exhaled as he stood, and patted down his uniform before turning to leave. Surprise clouded his dark eyes when Piccolo announced:

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Gohan had never observed such eagerness for company in his mentor and simply replied with a broad smile.

"Yep!"

Behind his smile however was underlying concern, his old friend was out of sorts. And as Gohan walked down a small hill towards his home he thought about what could be bothering a man who revels in his loneliness and enjoys his obscure yet purposeful life. With a shrug he continued into the forest, his groomed black hair bobbing as he went.

Piccolo watched Gohan wander into the trees before turning in the opposite direction, when he did he immediately tensed. Piccolo's own ebony eyes stared helplessly into wide blue pools which occupied the space where eyes should be. He barely had time to adopt any kind of defensive stance before the creature glided towards him, revealing its humanoid appearance. Piccolo stood back to compensate, snarling as he scalded himself for showing signs of weakness. He distastefully noted that the other man challenged his height and overwhelmed his shoulders in width. Clothing, dark in colour, swathed the creature's figure and his significant stature betrayed his negligible Ki. Within a moment, the unidentified man vanished, making Piccolo swirl around in search of him, his characteristic white cape rippling around him. As he flung himself round, he frantically felt for the other's Ki, muttering when he found nothing. His jaw clenched and he felt a fool, he refused to victim of magic tricks and his attacker's attempts at intimidation. He stepped forward, straining his hearing, watching intently. Minutes passed while Piccolo stood, awaiting the creature's return, the silence burrowed through his skull as he yearned for the smallest whisper. The crashing water to his left distracted him for a moment, as he stared into its depths. The water was disturbed slightly, only lasting a second, and with one swift move he flew into the pool. Glancing around, it became obvious that he was the only one there and breathing in to calm himself, he realised that in his haste he was becoming reckless.

He climbed out of the water, purple cloth clinging to his frame. Without thinking, he naturally went to wipe away the moisture from his face, only to find it was already dry. He froze, focusing on the warm breath which was caressing his cheeks. Anxiety wracked his body and he hesitantly glanced left. The creature became visible, slowly, first revealing his liquid blue eyes before the rest of him became apparent. Without hesitation, Piccolo raised his hand, and disbelief evident in his features, his fist slammed into nothing. As the movement turned his body, he felt the man's claws grasp his throat and as the creature's pale face neared his own, he found himself staring into milky blue. And the laugh he heard, so unnatural and revolting, resounded in his head.

**...Please Read and Review**


	2. Realise

**Chapter two - Realise**

He stood straight, his uniform black and silver against the white light, illuminating the metal against his chest. The hall was mainly circular, and was largely occupied by scores of men to his left, aligned perfectly as if they were stone. They were intimidating, every man adorned with impressive weaponry, and Piccolo had to dive deep into his resolve in order to maintain his unmoving expression. Ryan, who Piccolo assumed was derived from the saiyan race, glanced to his companion and smirked, this wasn't the first time they had been summoned to the main hall for disobedience. Stepping forward, Piccolo noted the hard floor was adorned with swirling blue and red patterns which became more obvious towards the far end of the hall. Flowing stairs led up to the platform where their leader stood and with a cold glare Piccolo recognised his blue eyed attacker speaking with his associates. As they walked towards their superiors, the size of the room became apparent. It took several minutes to reach the far side and they were halted abruptly at the stairs by creatures who mocked Piccolo's height and stature. He noted, with disdain, that this race was not to his liking at all.

Ryan shifted, and Piccolo smiled, the small saiyan reminded him of Gohan when he was young and restless. His smile however, disappeared when his leader stepped in front of him and spoke. His grating and deep voice gargled:

"Are you aware of the reason why you have been summoned?"

There was no reply, the reason was obvious. Piccolo had neglected to completely obliterate the target and had left survivors. The target was of course, a planet which was unfortunate enough to be in the territory of their campaign. Piccolo was to be punished for not being ruthless, and it made him shake with anger. Ryan quietly noted Piccolo's rage and intervened.

"We were not aware of the survivors Sir, they escaped our perimeter and the resources on the planet could be of some use to the organisation Sir"

The creature, a name which Piccolo had decided was suitable, merely shifted his blue orbs towards Piccolo knowingly. It was obvious that the green soldier was still unable to kill in cold blood and although some might consider this a virtue, it was strumming on the strings of his nerves. Piccolo was disrupting the development of their empire. To assure the mistake would not be made again, he stood close to Piccolo and whispered; his voice licking:

"When my men find those survivors, I will have them sent to your quarters and you can prepare them for organ storage, I shall have medical send some equipment and observers to your room. I hope the process isn't too revolting, though it should be easier with the adults, I hear children's bodies are difficult to disembowel."

Piccolo was forced to close his eyes in revulsion at his own stupidity. He had sentenced these people to a fate worse than death, this race kept their patients alive as long as possible when retrieving organs for storage. Piccolo was furious and his ability to remain quiet was becoming thin. He could feel that warm breath upon his cheek, the same breath with had caressed him in his valley on Earth, and he stood back away from its sweet smell. Without commenting, he turned and left, leaving Ryan to receive any further instructions from what Piccolo had newly named, the rancid beast.

As his strides gained momentum he almost collided with Ryan when he appeared in front of him.

"What was that about? What did he whisper in your ear?"

"Nothing"

Ryan paced beside him, until they reached the quarters which they shared. The room was relatively large, in respect of their positions in the organisation, with a seating area and beds to the right. Piccolo stormed inside, barely noticing the medical equipment on the corner table. He was incredibly tense and despite his capacity for patience, Ryan's concern was not welcomed, especially considering his undetermined interest in his wellbeing. He was by no means naïve and was more than aware of Ryan's misguided infatuation. Piccolo had considered allowing a relationship with the saiyan, but as lonely as he was he just did not desire companionship with anyone in the growing empire. Ryan would however, persist regardless.

Ryan sat down, watching Piccolo brood in the corner and pondered whether to tell him about their new orders. They were currently commanders of defence and the expansion of the Xian Empire and their work never ceased. Although the race of the Saiyans dwindled and the remaining members of that race were soldiers of the empire, there was still opposition. Ryan knew of Piccolo's reluctance to kill innocents, and this was the main reason he was delaying telling Piccolo of their new assignment.

"Piccolo, we have some more orders"

"Oh?"

"We have another planet to eradicate, except this time; we're required to leave the actual planet intact only without any inhabitants"

"So we release a contagion and then it's dealt with?"

"No, he wants their bodies. We are allowed only one team and have several weeks to systematically kill and gather the population."

Piccolo only stared; he was tired of reigning down on people who didn't deserve it.

"What's the planet called?"

"Earth"

For a moment, Piccolo felt the turmoil in his throat and stomach. He barely contained his horror and he nearly spluttered in protest. He thought of Gohan, and in the back of his mind he had always thought that he would see him again, alive. Ryan watched Piccolo wrestle with the confusion inside his head and as if to try and console him he added:

"We have several other planets to destroy beforehand, and the police to deal with, they've been gaining on our position for a while now"

"When will we reach Earth?"

"Navigation's estimation is within around 8 months"

Piccolo looked at Ryan, the Saiyan's lack of feeling for those he killed made him nauseous and despite his perhaps charismatic nature it did not justify his murderous nature. Looking at the smaller man, he could see no obvious signs of evil or misguided intentions and wondered if he was simply nurtured to be a killer and spare no mercy for those who asked for it. Shocked, he felt himself shudder when Ryan smiled at him and commented:

"You think too loudly"

Piccolo just stood there, startled. He berated himself for forgetting Ryan's incomparable mental abilities. He looked down and smiled a little, they would laugh about this later. Their quiet communication was interrupted by the door chiming then opening. A woman stepped inside; she was fairly tall and wore a fitted combat uniform. The red and silver of the uniform provided a refreshing contrast with the blue of her hair which was long and ruffled.

"Hello boys, I thought you'd appreciate some company since this is my day off and everyone else annoys me"

She wore a smile on her lips and in her vibrant, plum coloured eyes which glinted with some unidentified happiness. Piccolo had long ago noticed the persistent good mood which plagued the organisation and he was at a loss to its cause. They all appeared to bathe in the death of others, the same unmistakable sickness which he felt from his abductor so many years ago. Or, he pondered, they were just content with the life they were leading. Either way, Piccolo could not fathom how they could have such disregard for life and respect of nature. Amidst his thoughts he heard a distinct voice in his head: _"you do know you're still thinking too loud don't you?" _Piccolo just smirked, Ryan wouldn't take his insults to heart and he was grateful for that.

Amarante shook her ocean like hair and sat clumsily on the beige sofa babbling all the way:

"So gentleman, why is it you were summoned to Kazuki this morning?"

Piccolo sneered at the mention of his name; he remembers it means something akin to radiant hope on Earth and the "rancid beast" mocked its meaning. Ryan took the opportunity to begin a conversation:

"Well, Piccolo the merciful here decided to leave quite a few people alive on our last mission, out of the good of his half a heart and I kind of lied for him and we were both caught out"

"Ha ha! You're both idiots, I hope you know that? It's very sweet though, I had no idea you were such a plushy honey cushion Piccolo"

She was grinning, baring her joke in her smile and prodded Piccolo playfully. He was slightly perturbed at the contact but he couldn't escape the good feeling her jovial nature forced upon the atmosphere. He smiled, and for the first time in a long time he felt at ease with himself, forgetting all the souls he had condemned to death. They continued their conversation into the evening until Ryan and Amarante left for dinner, leaving the water-consuming Piccolo to muse in his quarters. A few minutes after they left, Piccolo took the opportunity to observe his estranged appearance in the reflection of the mirror. His eyes were a conflicted blue, like shards of broken glass swimming in a sea swirling inwards towards a clear black iris. His face was a smooth green and his hair was a mop of blonde curly hair which bobbed in front of his eyes and at the nape of his neck. He scoffed at his head, he had always scorned hair and its uselessness but now he had it, he wondered if he would ever let it go. He felt a fool with it and he felt human. Looking at his reflection, he vaguely remembered the day that his appearance and his life changed.

* * *

**The day his life was turned upside down**

* * *

His face ached. One side was completely numb, and his body was wracked with pain. Spasms laced his chest and he felt immobile, unable to even flinch at the penetrating cold. He breathed in, the air catching in the tunnel of his throat. His cheeks felt sliced and sore and his shoulder was, he thought, in the wrong place. He heard the rasping of his breath and for a while he wondered if it was his own breathing at all. His eyelids felt heavy, laden with something and glued maybe, welded together. They were frozen and for a minute he considered what life would be like lying there, cold and stuck, forever icy and still. Beyond his breathing he could hear shuffling, footfalls perhaps advancing towards him. Despite his usual calm he couldn't prevent the cataclysm of panic which raced through his mind, he was compelled to move but he was paralysed in place.

The steps stopped before his face and he felt the soles against his hand, which he figured was directly in front of his face which meant he was lying on his side. Determined to take action he forced his eyes to open, and whilst ripping them apart he had to close them hastily, it was so bright. Opening them again, he furrowed his brows, frozen water reached as far as he could see. Blinking, Piccolo focused on the hand beside his face and scratched words tumbled from his mouth. Kazuki knelt just short of Piccolo's frame and slipped his hand beneath his cheek, turning his face toward him. Kazuki observed the Namek for a while and noted his newly grown blonde hair and slight eyebrows; he was forced to leave Piccolo in this icy wilderness until he was weak enough to control. Thumbing the necklace around Piccolo's neck, he pulled it towards him and watched the small gem mutate, and with a hiss he pulled back as it seared his skin. He had spent years looking for the man who was designed to overwhelm him, and with a smile, he felt accomplished. He had control over the one being in the universe that possessed the power to destroy him. Kazuki looked upwards, and bared his sharpened teeth in satisfaction whilst contacting his ship.

**Please read and review – constructive criticism is good too! Thanks**

**Also sorry if it's a little ambiguous, hope you enjoy it - update soon :)**


	3. Pawn

**Chapter Three - Pawn**

Once on board, Kazuki had decided to send Piccolo to sealed quarters until his mental state could be established. He had determined that Piccolo was more intimidating than he had expected and possessed a will power which would challenge him later on. During his observations of Piccolo and his companions on Earth, Kazuki had assumed that their determination was based purely on survival. When he had faced Piccolo however, he was forced to smother the Namek in ice until he froze. He was assured of his own supremacy over the green skinned alien, but his ego was bruised by Piccolo's power to resist. Once the Namek had succumbed to the cold in the snow smothered regions of the planet he had deliberately selected to weaken his resolve, Kazuki had discovered something of great interest to him. Nestled in the tie of Piccolo's belt was a glimmer of silver, when he pulled the item from his waist it glimmered with colours which he recognised. When it dimmed he hissed as it seared his skin, dropping it to the ice. For the first time since his long forgotten childhood, Kazuki felt a kind of fear swell in his stomach.

The strong combination of colours in the necklace he found on Piccolo forced him to close his eyes in dread. The necklace belonged to Kiyo, an extremely powerful and enigmatic woman who was single-handedly able to destroy him with the flick of her hand. His continuing reign is simply due to her inability to harm, her immense power was controlled by her kind nature and for this he was thankful. As long as her power was restrained he could continue to dominate and the boundaries of his empire could expand. Her power alone however, was not the only thing that could destroy him. She was intelligent, and he knew that Kiyo would find a way to exterminate him. Piccolo, it seems, is her personalised yet unaware pawn in Kazuki's destruction. Although this seems apparent, he could not fathom why she would chose a Namek, let alone one that lives on such an obscure and trivial planet such as Earth.

He was disturbed from his musings by a small and meek guard baring news of Piccolo's return to consciousness. For a moment he considered destroying the green skinned man before he could wreak havoc in his carefully preserved empire, but for some inexplicable reason he could not. His curiosity was his weakness, and he needed to know why Piccolo was chosen to be his rival, and how he possessed the power to obliterate him. Tapping his claws on the table before his overly decorative chair he procrastinated, eventually coming to the decision to face the Namek. With grace he stood and his cloak whipped behind him as he vanished.

Kazuki appeared before Piccolo in the sealed and darkened room, standing in the corner quietly watching the Namek pace in determination and distress. Piccolo's eyes were narrowed in anger, his feet crashing to the floor with every step, the entirety of his posture cried out in unhinged fury. Kazuki looked at Piccolo's new found amusing hair flick with the movement, and he assumed that Piccolo had recently seen his reflection. He continued to watch as Piccolo raked his talons across his skull, intending to tear out the dark blonde strands, horrified at his appearance. The emperor felt a slight pang of sympathy for the Namek, Kiyo had effectively ruined him. It was clear that Piccolo detested the new found blue in his eyes and the elimination of the armour which once clad his skin. His rampage across the room halted as he passed the mirror once more. Standing still, he glared with pure resentment at his reflection, power swarmed his frame as he stood and he disappeared. Kazuki flew back in surprise when Piccolo appeared in front of him, his Jade hands reaching for his throat. The emperor swung his hand towards Piccolo's face and as his fist collided with bone he felt the warmth of blood on his hands. The Namek fell to the ground, and he did not move for several minutes. Piccolo lay on his right hand side, and his eyes bathed in the water they shed when realisation claimed him. His left hand clenched in front of his face, and his eyes observed the room at a right angle. Piccolo angrily blinked the slight moisture from his now blue eyes and with a snarl climbed to his feet. Looking from beneath his brows at his captor he growled out his words:

"What have you done to me?"

Kazuki's reply was delayed for a long time as he watched with amazement at Piccolo standing before him. His fist rammed Piccolo with such a force that his skull should have collapsed. Even Gohan, Piccolo's stronger and younger friend, could not have withstood the force of that attack and Kazuki decided to be the sole observer of that thought.

"I have not manipulated your appearance Piccolo"

"Where am I?"

"You are a part of my empire now, and your new look will make the transition much less painful, my people are rather prejudice"

Piccolo sneered at Kazuki's words, and looking into the Emperor's wide blue eyes he stepped back before running at him. Kazuki caught Piccolo in his arms, and with a swift numbing movement he silenced the Namek with sleep. Dropping his captive, he stepped over him and opened the door, leaving it unlocked so Piccolo could roam as he wished. The Emperor had however, ensured he could not leave as he had bound his life force to the necklace Kiyo had given him. Kazuki would never let that necklace leave his sight, it rattled in his pocket whilst sheathed in cloth to protect his skin. Walking down the corridor he contemplated Piccolo's future, and with glee he finalised his musings. He would challenge Kiyo and use Piccolo in his own cause, using earth as his hostage.

**To be updated soon, more characters in later chapters :) Please read and review!**


	4. Faithless

**Thanks for all the reviews :) hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Chapter Four - Faithless**

**On Earth**

Gohan tapped his feet repeatedly against the legs of his chair. Pages of mathematical formulae were scattered across the desk in front of him, and he envied their attempts to distract him from his thoughts. He remembered talking to Piccolo, despite the years that have passed, and he feels the familiar surge of guilt at his long preserved memory. When he had walked away from Piccolo, leaving the Namek to brood, he had been concerned with not distressing his mother and provoking her obsession with him being home before dark. Such trivial matters, had consumed the last few moments he had with his friend and he resented himself for that. Piccolo was missing, and could not be found. Gohan developed an aversion to happiness when the chance of finding his best friend had vanished; he desperately wanted to talk with him again.

He could hear Bulma speaking with his mother downstairs, gossiping and giggling at intervals. Goten was playing outside, chasing Trunks who was fleeing with the ball, Goten was lagging behind however, due to standing on his trousers far too often. Looking down at the math in front of him, he despaired. He wanted to giggle over everyday situations and chase his brother around the yard outside, he wanted to teach and marry and have children. He wanted to live again, but the pang in his chest made it painful even to consider it.

**On board Kazuki's vessel**

Piccolo's eyes flew open at the sound of Ryan shifting in the bunk above him. Staring at the metallic latticework which supported the mattress his friend was fidgeting in, he thumbed the cold silver and reflected on how many times he had counted their twists. He estimated the number of years he had observed the craftsmanship above him and thought of the day he was dragged into the horrid mess he was currently a part of. He smirked when he thought of Ryan; he knew the saiyan was probably laid with eyes wide, waiting to hear a sign of Piccolo's awareness. He deliberately amused the Saiyan, feigning rest. Gradually, Ryan jumped from the top bed, landing softly and sprinting like a bulky fairy towards the door. Piccolo knew of Ryan's destination, he was affiliated with the police of this district of space. Watching the door close behind Ryan's bare feet, he worried for the web of deceit that would ensue when Ryan was discovered. Secret meetings with the authorities were traitorous, regardless of Ryan's virtuous intentions.

Once Ryan had left, Piccolo sat up. His muscles ached from recent battles and he yearned for sleep. Disguises of amusement and happiness were fading, slowly swallowing up his resolve and leaving him empty. Desperate screams swarmed in his mind and eyes filled with hatred bored into his head. Sullen brown blankets rested on his legs, reminding him of his present worries. The echoes in his ears screeched, as if speeding up before vanishing. The sudden silence surprised him, the white walls sterilising his vision. Stepping out of bed, Piccolo halted as he looked into wide purple pools of happiness.

"Morning Piccolo, I thought you were dead you were sleeping so soundly!"

He looked down; assuming he must have slept after Ryan had left. He was certain he was awake, the images were vivid. Stealing a glance behind him, he saw Ryan's empty bunk. Piccolo's blue eyes pierced Amarante's, attempting to decipher any deception in her voice.

"I hadn't realised I slept for so long, I hope I didn't keep you?"

"Don't worry about it, managed to grab some Laqui while I was waiting"

She spoke with feigned glee, and it was obvious in her overly kind words. Piccolo smirked when he saw her carrying two mugs of the black liquid, something similar to coffee on Earth. In years previous he would have recoiled at such a piercing flavour, but now he yearned for its colourful absence from reality. It was a comfort in the daily hell he was forever to endure. Smiling slightly, he took one of the hot mugs.

"That was quite a body count last week young Piccolo, the court is rather impressed. Though, I don't think you share their amusement, no?"

"Young? Now that's amusing"

"Nice change of the subject, I'll allow it this time"

Piccolo enjoyed their banter, and wished it was just that. Underlying dark tones swam beneath their conversation, and it sickened him. She turned to walk out, her messy blue hair swaying with her. He watched her leave, and the tangled locks taunting him with memories of Gohan. Clad in his uniform he, once again, angrily stared at his reflection in the mirror. His altered alien appearance only complimented his new character. As long as he didn't look like the person he was, he could be someone else. It was easier that way. But it wasn't, and with every drop of blood on his hands he felt himself let go of the hero he once was.

Ryan watched Piccolo for several minutes. Silently observing the Namek resent his reflection, tearing at himself from the inside, Ryan bowed his head. Each day was bruising Piccolo, the black and blue evident in the way he spoke, the way he moved. They would wage war with the solar system in fewer than 8 months, its stars and planets would suffer the rage of the empire as it clawed throughout the universe. He was aware of Piccolo's reluctance to attack Earth and sympathised.

Piccolo's angular cheek bones became more pronounced when he tensed. He glared at Ryan, resenting the Saiyan's perceptive nature. He stormed towards the smaller man, knocking him hard when he walked by. Piccolo was furious, and Ryan snarled at the Namek's attempt to regain his dignity. He waited for Piccolo to leave, the door closing behind him. He contemplated for a while and smirked Piccolo's defensive personality. Realising the time, Ryan walked towards the mirror and straightened his uniform.

**The Following Day - Piccolo's assignment**

Piccolo stood on the dew flooded mountain edge. Dark and endless oceans reached ahead of him, looking so far away when he looked down. The waves crashed clumsily, but with a secret grace only nature knew. The grass beneath his feet was icy, and the clouds above his head threatened to pour its woe upon him. Wind whipped his bare hands, drying the moisture there to a deeper crimson. Looking at his hands he saw pools of death drip from his fingers. Behind him lay people, clad with strange wing like limbs strewn awkwardly in the unnatural position of death. He didn't look; he dare not see the hell that lay in silence, taunting him with its motionless stare. He could distance himself from reality; he would remove the blame like a coward and blink away the guilt from his bloodshot eyes.

Standing there, with the sea of the nameless planet trying to drown him with its white frothing claws, Piccolo thought. To his right, the ground shifted as a creature moved. Looking towards it, he almost stood back as the amber eyes of a small boy tried to penetrate his mental barricade. The half winged child bled from his side, and the blood of others matted his bronze hair, mixing with the dirt of combat. Piccolo stared at the young boy for a long time, facing the reality of what he had done. He looked with hatred, which was reflected by the child. The small creature's breathing was laboured, and he looked like he was about to topple of the cliff into the unforgiving sea. The determination in his eyes destroyed Piccolo's will, collapsing the Namek's ruthless façade. The boy strained to stand, and when the wind bullied him to the ground, he laid there until the dirt slowly swallowed him. Piccolo couldn't withhold the sounds as they escaped his throat, scorching his chest in an incredible surge of sorrow. He listened for a while, as the boy struggled to breathe and flinched in reaction to his gradual death. The tears streamed down his cheeks, their force overwhelming any resistance Piccolo tried to muster. The loneliness he felt was so severe, it swarmed his mind. And he wept for the lives he had taken, for the life he had lost and for the boy who died fighting for his people. The years of ruthlessly dealing out death had finally caught up with him, and he hurt.

**Please read and review – much appreciated! Update soon.**


	5. Manipulate

This story is going somewhere i promise, and the plot will thicken! Hope you are enjoying this story, even if it is a little scatty! Thankyou for reading :)

I don't own Dragonball Z

**Chapter Five - Manipulate**

Piccolo stood in his quarters, comfortably alone and without emotion. He did not fold his arms as usual and instead simply posed motionless against the neutral décor. He was still numbed from the previous day, images of the dying race still vivid in his mind. Wandering forward he sat on the floor, crossing his legs, and waited for mediation to clear his confusion. He had only a few minutes of quiet before Ryan and Amarante would come blundering in, probably drunk, but he couldn't focus. Snapping his eyes open while he stood, his dirty dark blonde mop bobbed in mockery. Becoming enraged with his ridiculous appearance he stormed out of his room and strode down the pretty and detailed hallways towards the other side of the ship. He passed Ryan on the way; he was not drunk as he thought but bubbling with some kind of inane happiness. He visited Navigation briefly, enquiring after the assessed time of arrival on Earth, and noticed Amarante perched at her station, covering the late shift. She was working too much, he mused, and would only complain in the morning. Turning several more corners he reached his destination, Kazuki's wing of the ship.

He detested being even this close to what he considered to be a selfish Tyrant but he needed answers. He pressed a button and keyed in his security code in order to gain access to their Leader's large portion of the ship. Walking through passageways which exemplified art and architecture he felt revulsion wash through him. Turning a corner without looking he collided into Kazuki, knocking both of them back. Piccolo stood, and angrily grunted at his own stupidity. Kazuki simply smiled at the Namek while he picked up his book and walked towards his main chambers, expecting Piccolo to follow. He did, but convinced himself it was only to achieve his own goals not to be subservient. Entering the majestic room, his leader led him towards a table lined with paperwork and literature and gestured towards the chair. Piccolo refused to sit and instead remained upright, still furious. His words were etched with rage and revulsion.

"I want to know what the hell is going on! Why have you changed my appearance? I'm not your toy"

Kazuki acknowledged Piccolo's words with a smile and waited a while before responding, his diplomatic nature deciding his answer.

"I have not altered your appearance in the slightest, and despite your distrust I am telling the truth."

"Then why do I look different?"

"That is the result of the interference of a nosy lady with too much power. She is simply trying to mock me. Don't overestimate your part to play in this little tale."

"If I'm so insignificant then why did you kidnap me?"

"I needed you to do my bidding, and with you under my control I am doing that quite happily. Unfortunately for you, she chose you to undermine me."

"Why can't I leave?"

Kazuki paused again, aggravating Piccolo. Picking an item from his pocket he dangled it in the air and spoke.

"This is why. As long as I have this, I have you. If you don't do as I say I will destroy you, I've told you this before."

It was colourful and glittered in the light but was quickly shoved back in Kazuki's pocket for safe keeping. Leaning forward on his desk, the taller man stared at Piccolo. The Namek huffed and decided to approach the conversation differently.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Well, as long as I need you I suppose. You forget that I am going to outlive you. This line of conversation is pointless"

"Who is this woman, the one you spoke of?"

"Her name is Kiyo and she is of no concern. Are you done?"

Piccolo continued to stand there and look into Kazuki's large blue eyes. To his amusement, Kazuki reached for some spectacles and placed them on his nose. Piccolo was surprised to see that despite his devastating power, he had imperfect vision. After a few seconds, he interrupted Piccolo's reverie.

"Look, Piccolo. I know you're angry and hate me, not to mention you're convinced I'm the most evil being in the Universe. But I am not, I promise. Now, sit I need you to assist me with some paperwork"

The Namek tried to conceal his astonishment but could not withhold his expression. He remained indecisive for a moment, before sitting and complying with the request. Using the situation to his advantage, he spoke.

"If I help, could I leave the ship for a short while? A sort of break?"

Kazuki looked up, and contemplated for a moment. He had not doubt that Piccolo had an ulterior motive. He played along with the Namek, intending to allow Kiyo a chance to visit him.

"Of course, I will allow only a short one week break however."

Piccolo did not utter a thank-you and simply waited for Kazuki to assign him the task. He explained he needed some figures sorting out, plans to be made and strategic decisions to be organised. Oddly, Piccolo felt comfortable with these tasks and was reminded of Gohan and his relentless studying. He was determined to save the young half-saiyan even if he had to consort with Kazuki for the rest of his life.

A few hours passed and Piccolo felt his back seize in discomfort as he sat writing and thinking. Kazuki seemed to show no ill effects at working during the night as well as the day without a break, and Piccolo was mildly impressed. He must have sighed because Kazuki spoke.

"You may rest if you wish; there is a bed in the adjoining room"

"No, I am fine"

The dark haired man sat back in his chair and watched the Namek, studying the other man think. His own pale and smooth skin betrayed the countless years of battling he had endured, and he was amused by Piccolo's slight scarring. The Namek had barely lived a few years but looked like more of a warrior than he did. The youthful man obviously didn't indulge and this made his smile.

"How old are you?"

Piccolo looked through the other man's glasses and into his eyes as he thought.

"27 Years old. On Earth"

"You are a young thing aren't you?"

He had been called young many times, it seemed everyone hear was older than him and it made him uncomfortable. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked Kazuki the same question.

"How old are you?"

"In Earth years? Much older, before the Earth was habitable. I remember passing through once and thinking it was a thriving planet I tried to land, but nearly died in the atmosphere."

He spoke with a smile at the memory and Piccolo was taken aback by his age and friendly story-telling. Trying to calculate Kazuki's lifespan became difficult when Earth did not even have a breathable atmosphere when he visited. Piccolo was, despite himself, rather impressed by the other man's age. Continuing his questioning he drew Kazuki's attention once more.

"What are you?"

"I'm not of the same race as your friends, or anyone in the Empire. I know of only two others of my kind and I have not seen them since I was very young"

"How old is very young?"

Kazuki laughed when he responded.

"Still much older than you"

Piccolo flashed a slight smile, though quickly stopped before it could be friendly. He persisted with his questioning.

"Do you normally work throughout the night?"

"If there is work to do, and there normally is. I don't sleep. I know you do however, and you need to rest soon. Though you do not eat?"

"No, I can survive on water alone."

"You are like a plant then? Is that why you are green?"

The childish question shocked Piccolo, looking up however; he saw that Kazuki was being perfectly serious.

"Not exactly, but yes, we are similar."

"So if I were to deprive you of light, you would weaken?"

Piccolo sat back abruptly, he had fallen into a trap. Kazuki had now determined a weakness which he could later take advantage of. Sensing Piccolo's discomfort, Kazuki reassured him.

"Don't worry yourself; I'm not going to keep you in the dark. You are no good to me wilted"

He laughed as he spoke but Piccolo was still suspicious. Standing up, the Namek announced he was tired and turned to leave. Kazuki stood and walked around the table to speak to Piccolo.

"I know you detest me and what I'm making you do. But I appreciate you none the less. Rest well Piccolo"

Once Kazuki had spoken Piccolo left, and turned down the hallway in the direction of his own side of the ship. He tried to understand the past few hours and what exactly Kazuki was, and why he was so involved with this Kiyo. His age mystified him, he had encountered ancient beings before but none so young looking and apparently intelligent and relatively…normal? He thought for a moment, and decided he would contemplate this later. First, he had to find a covert way of warning Earth or stopping the attack altogether. Reaching his quarters he quietly walked in, Ryan was sleeping heavily on the top bunk. Sitting on his, Piccolo pondered his situation before going to sleep.

**Please Read and Review!! Will be updated soon. Thanks!**


End file.
